


Lonely Rainy Nights

by KyuubiKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute naruto scared of thunder, Dreams and Nightmares, French Kissing, Gen, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rewrite, Sharing a Bed, mentions of blood/gore, trigger warning blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiKitsune/pseuds/KyuubiKitsune
Summary: Sasuke is shaken by the past; memories haunting his sleep. Until he sees a certain blonde fox. m/m fluff.





	Lonely Rainy Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Rainy Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/430781) by Miss Kyuubi. 



> Hey, 
> 
> This is an old story of mine. Originally posted over on Ff.net. This version has been edited and revamped as my writing style has improved! If you would like to read the old version I have included the link below! Leave Kudo and comments! I'll hopefully have something new available soon!
> 
> Link--> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11313098/1/Lonely-Rainy-Nights if you wanna check it out.

Sasuke ran through the village, seeing nothing but mangled bodies covered in blood. All these people he has seen smiling and laughing just earlier this morning. Aunty, uncle, Everyone.  
His thoughts spun to his parents. "Oh, no…." He screamed and ran as fast as he could through the carnage to the Uchiha family's estate.  
He ran up to the front door of the large house, throwing his bag down. He bolted straight through the door.  
"Mother, Father!" He bellowed out, tears already starting to cascade down his pale face. No reply came as he screamed. Running frantically through the dark house to the back garden and down the narrow path to the dojo, he searched to see if he could find his father, who would frequent the dojo looking over old scrolls.  
He paused and took a deep breath stealing his little nine-year-old heart for what he hoped would not come. Sasuke pulled lightly on the door hearing the slow creaking sound it made, slowly not making a single sound he took a step forward, peering through the small crack in the door, seeing shadows fluttering around the room illuminated by the small glimmer of moonlight through the windows.  
Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Sasuke’s body froze. Bile rose up from his gut into his throat threatening to spill to the floor.  
Lying in front of him were both his mother and father, their clothed bodies almost completely covered in blood. It was everywhere, glancing around the surrounding room it splattered up the walls, long streaks of red painting the floor. A dark figure was standing off to the side, surrounded by dark shadows. Looming over them the figure had a katana in hand dripping with my parent's blood. The figure emerged taking a single step into the stream of moonshine coming through the small window. The assumed murderer showed his face. Sasuke’s features contorted into that of utter horror, for there in front of him stood his elder brother…  
"Nii-san..?" he questioned as he gasped in fear.  
"Itachi, what happened?" Sasuke stuttered out.  
Itachi continued to stare at him, his eyes flashing red with the Sharingan, suddenly disappearing in a dark smoke cloud.  
"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered into the night, losing his strength he fell forward slumping over his dead parents.  
Then he woke up. Panting, Sweating. His heart, beating wildly in his chest.  
"Naruto..." he whispered into the night air. Why he said the dobe's name is a mystery.  
He stumbled to the bathroom; slipping out of his night clothes he grabbed the shower taps for support, turning them to an almost scolding temperature to rid himself of the chilling nightmare of his brutal past.  
He tilled his head to the ceiling, his thoughts drifted to Naruto, remembering the way his teammate would smile brightly no matter what they were facing, always finding a way to lighten the mood.  
Sasuke’s eyes Snapped open. Why were his thoughts about Naruto of all people? He is an idiot. He sighs stepping out of the shower, turning the taps into the off position as he moved. Walking back out into his bedroom he paused to look outside his window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Staying awake in these hours can't be normal, well. Not for the everyday normal person. Considering Naruto’s life and the fact that his THE Kyuubi’s vessel. He is by no means a normal person.  
Naruto looked up to the moon through all the storm clouds from the corner of his small room as it lit up from a bright lightning strike. He shook suddenly with the feeling of someone calling his name, he shivered, whimpering in the corner where he had bundled himself in his old moth-eaten blanket. Fear coursing through his veins after a particularly loud crack of thunder. A Demon vessel or not, his whole life he had been shit scared of storms. He never had anyone when he was a little kid and now he has his teammates and Kakashi sensei. But they weren’t here to help him right now.  
He tried to think of something to keep his mind occupied, of what to do to distract his mind from the loud rolling sounds, he was so scared.  
When a very loud clap of thunder rolled through the clouds he jumped up as fast as he could, dropping his blanket as he ran through the bedroom door out into the small seating area, grabbing his coat from the back of his dining chair before running out the door to the only person he could think of is that moment of fear.  
Running at his top speed through the village, a rather loud crack of thunder sounded across the sky scaring him badly, he almost tripped in his haste. Coming to a skidding stop in front of the large ornate gate he quickly pushed through running to the house that would be his final destination of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sasuke heard a rough knock at his door, which distracted him from the thoughts about his brother that were whirling through his head. He was very confused as to who could be as not very many people at all new which house in the compound he lived in, nor did many people even step foot into the Uchiha compound. Not since the whole clan was alive. So who could it be that was here at 3 am and in a rough storm like this at that?  
Sasuke ventured through the almost dark house he knew like the back of his hand to open his front door, upon doing so he froze. If Sasuke had not been an Uchiha his jaw would have surely been on the floor. For there stood Naruto Uzumaki in all his orange-clad glory, dripping wet. His night clothes clinging to his firm body jacket hanging from one shoulder panting and shivering from the cold rain. Both boys were silent for a bare few moments. A loud thunderclap making Naruto flinch, which shook Sasuke out of the stupor he had been in looking at the blond.  
"Hello, Sasuke-teme," Naruto mumbled quietly, which was unusual for Naruto.  
"Hi," Sasuke said. He quickly stepped aside. "Come in," Sasuke said, letting the words escape from his lips before they even registered in his brain while gesturing the blond past with his arm.  
Sasuke was slowly coming back to reality after staring at Naruto, taking in his appearance.  
"Why are you here dobe?" Sasuke questions him. Naruto slowly spun around to face him again.  
"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled, looking down, his face slightly flushed. His golden blonde hair falling into his eye's obscuring them from Sasuke’s view.  
"Neither can I dobe..." Sasuke said as he started to walk to his bedroom, looking back at the blond curling his fingers in a come-hither motion.  
He waited for Naruto just inside of his room, walking over to his dresser. He looked through for something that would fit the blond, glancing over to determine the correct sizing. Finding some sweatpants and a plain black top, he handed Naruto the change of clothes. He thanked Sasuke and went to change in the adjacent bathroom.  
Sasuke lay down on the bed on his back, closing his eyes. A few moments later he heard shuffling feet across his wood flooring and moments later felt the bed cave in next to his side.  
Sasuke rolled over only to come face to face to Naruto. So close that their noses touched slightly at the tips. Sasuke blushed furiously. Not realising that Naruto had been that close. Naruto moved back quickly, they were still very close however as Sasuke still felt Naruto’s hot breathe ghosting across his face.  
"Ah sorry, I never saw another bed or anything and didn’t want to snoop around your house to find one or anything, so I just co-" Sasuke cut him off. "Shut up and sleep usuratonkachi and don't worry about it okay."Sasuke sighed, staring into Naruto’s azure orbs.  
Sasuke quickly turned away so that Naruto wouldn't notice the fast appearing blush marring his ivory features. Sasuke didn’t understand why he was blushing. It's wasn’t like him to get flustered.  
The last thought in Sasuke’s head before he drifted into the waiting abyss of sleep was that Naruto had gorgeous eyes.  
He felt warmth encase his body, then he was asleep.  
Sasuke started to come to again early the next morning feeling oddly warm along one side. He didn't want to move, so he just continued sleeping, sinking into the warmth, eyes that barely opened closing again, listening to the dull thud of his own heartbeat in his ears.  
He stilled feeling a whoosh of hot air along the left side of his chest and opened his eyes. Feeling a rather heavy weight across his stomach he strained his neck a little and looked down.  
Naruto's arm was draped across his abdomen and his head was resting peacefully on his chest. Only then did Sasuke notice the drool that had been seeping through my nightshirt, sighing he took a good look at what he could see of Naruto’s sleeping face, partially obscured by his hair. Sasuke chuckled. "Cute idiot.”  
Naruto mumbled groggily in his sleep, slowly coming to wakefulness. Sasuke composed himself quickly before Naruto completely woke up.  
"Wake up dobe." Naruto slowly turned, lifting his head off my chest to look up at Sasuke’s face, then down to his arm, then back to Sasuke again. Then everything must have dawned on him because he quickly reddened and started stuttering apologies. "Sorry, Sasuke." He rushed out. Looking like a fresh tomato… Sasuke sort of liked and stared at him, looking at his moist pink lips, Sasuke’s brain momentarily shut off because at that moment he leaned in slowly to give Naruto enough time to pull back, but Naruto didn’t move so Sasuke kissed him. He thought back to the first kiss, his first kiss, with Naruto. It was sloppy and quick, yet this one is slow and just right.  
"Mm S'uke…" He heard Naruto moan into the kiss. Sasuke flushed; did he really just call him that?  
He stopped and pulled back realising what he said.  
"Oh shit, Sasuke I-" Sasuke cut him off with a chuckle and with a hand snaked into Naruto’s hair he pulled him back down and once again he was kissing Naruto. And he liked it. A whole lot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto’s thoughts were racing. Sasuke was actually kissing him. He couldn’t believe the name that slipped out from his mouth, he would wonder just what he was he thinking, however right then his thoughts were speeding through his head a mile a minute, it would have been useless. He couldn’t think straight with Sasuke’s lips moulding to his like they were made to be there.  
Naruto was only trying to say sorry and ended up finding the best thing he’d ever had as Sasuke kissed him.  
This had happened once before, that first time they met in the academy. They were pushed together, Naruto had reacted differently then because they had been in front of everyone else, but in truth all he’d ever wanted to do since then is kiss Sasuke again. His dream was to be Hokage with Sasuke Uchiha by his side. And now, he would have that chance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The blonde moaned. Sasuke responded by licking his lip silently asking for entrance, Naruto opened his mouth slightly and he allowed Sasuke’s tongue to slip through and slide against his own playfully.  
Sasuke pulled away slowly, leaving a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke looked and him, thinking to himself."Yeah, Sasuke?" He breathed out.  
"You know they're expecting storms for a while," Sasuke said knowing the blond would want company through them if last night was anything to go by. "They are?" he looked shaken up about the thought. "Yes, usuratonkachi." Naruto paused for a moment before answering. "Can I stay with you?" he asked.  
"Yeah dobe, you can." As Sasuke said this Naruto snuggled into his side and they lay back down. The raven chuckled. Blue eyes looked up to him and Naruto grinned foxily.  
This is one stormy night neither of the two will ever forget…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Any mistakes or anything just let me know! ^.^
> 
> Also, I do take prompts! This can be for any of the following fandoms:  
> Naruto  
> Harry Potter  
> Voltron  
> Soul Eater or  
> Tokyo Ghoul for now!  
> Let me know the pairing and I'll let you know if I feel up to doing them!


End file.
